Other Sky
by BelleVongola
Summary: Tsunayami Sawada, hermana de Tsunayoshi Sawada, una chica que casi nadie conoce realmente, ni siquiera su mismo hermano, oculta muchos secretos, algunos tontos, y otros un poco más crueles


Hola gente! Buenoooo... ¡Este es mi primer fic! Así que por favor no sean malos, fue sólo una idea loca que se ocurrió, y alguien me presionó para que lo hiciera.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Preparativos**

**_….Japón, Namimori, 3:30pm. …._**

Tres semanas habían pasado después de que la maldición de los Arcobaleno se había roto y estos habían vuelto a la su forma adulta, la vida en Namimori volvía a la normalidad, es jueves, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi volvían de la escuela, charlando tranquilamente de las emocionantes (N/A: a juicio de Yamamoto) experiencias vividas en los tiempos anteriores, cuando llegaron a la casa del décimo, los otros dos se despidieron, como era costumbre, mientras el menor entraba a su casa, subió a su habitación, tiró sus cosas, y se lanzó sobre la cama, cuando llevaba cerca de cinco minutos en esa posición, la puerta se abrió, y un hombre alto, de traje con fedora, y patillas rizadas entró.

-Chaos, Dame-Tsuna.

-Reborn ¿Qué quieres?

-El noveno, me envió una carta.

-¿Sobre qué?

-La ceremonia de sucesión es en dos días, viajaremos a Italia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no estoy dispuesto a convertirme en el Décimo Vongola!

-Me parece que no me entendiste, la ceremonia se realizará, con o sin ti.

-Pero entonces…

-Dime Dame-Tsuna, ¿qué tanto sabes de tu hermana?

-Pues, Iemitsu había dicho que estaba estudiando en un internado en Francia…

-No puedes estar más equivocado, como no veo otra forma, y tengo tiempo libre, te contaré…

_Después…_

-Entonces… ¡¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermana también está involucrada en todo esto?!

-Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a que la gente que te rodea pertenezca a la mafia, sobre todo ¿hace cuando que no ves a tu hermana?

-Cerca de diez años.

-Exacto, los separaron cuando tenías cuatro y Timoteo vino a visitarlos, el Noveno selló tu llama, pero no pudo sellar la de ella, así fue llevada a Italia para recibir el entrenamiento correspondiente.

-Entonces, ¡¿Mi hermana va a asumir el puesto de jefe?!

-Exacto, de hecho, siempre estuvo en los planes que ella lo hiciera, junto contigo por supuesto, ambos estarían en el cargo, después de todo, tú no tienes lo suficiente para ser jefe.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?!

-¿Habrías cambiado de opinión?

-Quizá.

-Pues aún no es tarde, partimos mañana en la mañana.

-¿Mañana? Pero es hasta dentro de dos días ¿y qué pasará con la escuela y demás?

-No hay ningún problema, Hibari también viene, y Mukuro y Chrome, y nos vamos mañana porque tú no conoces a nadie, y como jefe debes conocerlos a todos.

-Conozco a mi hermana.

-No lo creo… -compuso una sonrisa que decía claramente "yo sé algo que tu no".

* * *

**_…. Italia, Sede Vongola, 9:00am. …_**

Mientras en Japón disfrutaban de un tranquila ambiente, en la sede de la Familia Vongola no podía ser más lo opuesto, la ceremonia a sucesión sería en dos días, eso significaba carreras, apuros, estrés, y trabajo extra para todos, la futura jefa por supuesto no estaba excluida, sólo que este momento se encontraba en su habitación, ¿haciendo? durmiendo, sólo que su sueño pronto se vería interrumpido.

Una chica rubia entra con sigilo en la habitación, la sigue un grupo de dos personas, todas jóvenes, con el mismo sigilo se acercan a la gran cama y saltan encima de la durmiente.

-¡Arriba! –dice la rubia.

-¡Ah! –la chica que estaba durmiendo se levanta de un sobresalto.

-Lamentamos interrumpir tus sueños Tsunayami, pero ya es hora de que te levantes –dice un castaño.

-De verdad chicos, me acosté a las cuatro de la mañana, necesito dormir.

-Hoy te duermes más temprano entonces, pero es necesario que te levantes ya –dice una chica castaña.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo mismo de siempre, Ricardo y Jun se están peleando –explica la rubia

-Maldición, esos dos imbéciles nunca paran de pelear, de acuerdo, ya me levanto, ¿dónde diablos están?

-En el jardín, justo al frente de esta habitación –responde un chico castaño.

-Bien, largo.

Todos salen de la habitación mientras Tsunayami se queda quejándose en voz baja.

-Esos idiotas, nunca aprenderán, les he dicho mil veces que no se peleen y siguen, peor que el perro y el gato, par de imbéciles, idiotas, tontos…

Cuando se ha cambiado sale al balcón y efectivamente, algo explota, hay humo, y llamas rojas y amarillas, la chica salta y lo próximo que se ve entre el humo es como tiene sujetos de las orejas a un chico pelinegro y a uno de aspecto chino.

-¡¿Qué les he dicho?! ¡¿Que no peleen cierto?! ¡¿Entonces por qué lo están haciendo?! ¡Está prohibido que se peleen entre ustedes fuera del entrenamiento! ¡Y lo saben muy bien!

-¡Ay! ¡Suéltame! –exclamó el chino.

-No lo creo Jun, debería atarlos a un poste y dejarlos sin comida y agua hasta la ceremonia.

-Te rogaría no hacer eso jefecita, no quieres que nos desmayemos en media ceremonia ¿verdad? –dijo el pelinegro.

-No juegues de listo conmigo Ricardo, no me interesa porque se estén peleando, pero están destruyendo el jardín, así que si en estos días vuelven a hacer algo así, de verdad lo haré, ¿entendieron?

-¡Perfectamente! –dijeron ambos.

La chica los soltó y se dirigió tranquilamente al interior de la mansión, seguida por los otros dos.

-Lindas orejas chicos –se burló la castaña en cuanto los vio.

-No molestes Claire –espetó Ricardo.

-Tsumi… -comenzó la rubia.

-Natasha, ¿cuál es la agenda para hoy? –la interrumpió Tsumi.

-Pues… básicamente nada especial, el trabajo surge sin que nadie lo planee.

-Bien, entonces, me voy a hacer papeleo, ha incrementado alarmantemente en estos días.

-Ehh… ¡Jefa! El Noveno dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo –comunicó el castaño.

-De acuerdo… ya voy –y desapareció en las escaleras.

-Creo que realmente no está de buen humor –comentó la pelinegra.

-El sueño y el cansancio no son los mejores amigos, y para varias estos dos idiotas se pelean, deberían de tener un poco de consideración –dijo la rubia.

-Mejor no opines Natasha –dijo el chino –también nosotros estamos hasta el cuello de trabajo.

-Si nosotros estamos así Jun, entonces imagina cómo está ella… -Natasha consideró que no tenía nada más que decir y se retiró.

-Si todos se van yo me voy –dijo entonces.

-Claire, el Noveno quiere que vayamos donde la Famiglia Cavallone a tratar unos asuntos de la ceremonia, así que lo mejor será ir –le dijo el chico castaño a la otras.

Vamos David… -se fueron.

El chico chino, Jun, se pasó la mano por su cabello castaño y se dirigió a la biblioteca, realmente había mucho que hacer…

* * *

**_….Japón, Namimori, 10:15am._**

Tsunayoshi se dirigía junto a Reborn, Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin al aeropuerto, los demás llegarían allí.

-Nee Reborn ¿hacia dónde vamos? El aeropuerto lo acabamos de pasar –preguntó Tsuna.

-Al Aeropuerto Privado Vongola por supuesto, tu hermana envió el avión de la _Decima Generación _por nosotros.

-Ah…. Jamás imaginé algo así de ella.

-Todavía te esperan muchas sorpresas Dame-Tsuna.

El aeropuerto era pequeño, sólo unas cuantas instalaciones y la pista, pero era muy cómodo, Reborn se sentó en un sillón a leer un ejemplar de _La Reppublica _mientras tomaba un café espresso, los niños exploraban todo el lugar y Tsuna lo contemplaba con asombro.

Al poco rato de estar allí apareciendo los demás guardianes, ya al tanto de la situación.

-Voy a hacerles una única advertencia –habló Reborn seriamente- en esa casa nadie menciona jamás el pasado de los chicos, así que ustedes tampoco lo hagan.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo no lo hagan

El viaje fue tedioso, muy aburrido, Reborn les prohibió pelear, y por alguna desconocida razón para todos allí (excepto para Reborn) Mukuro obedeció, así que Hibari tampoco tenía con quién pelear, Lambo fue sedado por el asesino, de modo que no pudo hacer nada en todo el viaje.

* * *

**_…. Italia, Aeropuerto Vongola …._**

-Ahí vienen –dijo la chica rubia al verlos bajar del avión

Ella y Tsunayami estaban esperando en el aeropuerto para "recibirlos".

-Lo noté Naty.

-¿Estás feliz?

-¿Debería?

-Hace diez años que no ves a tu hermano…

La otra se encogió de hombros- no me importa, no es cómo si no supiera nada de él, lo sé todo de hecho…

-Lo sé, pero aun así…

-No sé, siento algo, pero no sé qué es, pero eso no importa, ¿qué pasó con Sofía por cierto?

-Ricardo me envió un mensaje diciendo que acaba de volver, y que estaba bien, no te preocupes.

-No lo hago, sólo quería saber.

-Que linda… ¿Qué tan parecida eres con tu hermano?

-De niños mucho, no sé ahora.

-A mí me parecen muy parecidos, y eso que sólo he visto fotos, la mayor diferencia el que tú tienes el cabello largo y él corto.

-Quien sabe.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo que se acercaba.

-_Bienvenidos a Italia_ –saludó.

-_Tsunayami _–dijo el asesino- ¿_Cómo estás?_

-_Cansada, pero supongo que ustedes también, así qu… _-no continúo hablando porque alguien se había lanzado hacia ella y casi la había botado, era Tsuna.

-Tsumi-nee… -dijo sin soltarla.

-_Que descortés, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Tsunayami Sawada, hermana de Tsunayoshi, y ella es una de mis guardianes, Natasha Berezutski _–señaló a la chica rubia- _mucho gustó._

-_Un placer -_saludó la chica.

-_Tsuna, ¿me sueltas?_

-_Claro…_

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido, Mukuro había hecho aparecer su tridente y había bloqueado la espada de Natasha, todos, menos Tsumi y Reborn se pusieron en guardia.

-_Buenos reflejos Mukuro, igual que siempre_ –dijo la rubia.

-_Kufufufu, Natasha aún no puedes superarme, aunque, admito que sí has mejorado… pero no lo suficiente_ –respondió el peliazul mientras bloqueaba otra espada que venía por la espalda y que resultó ser una ilusión, al parecer se habían topado con otra usuaria de la niebla

-_Dejen las peleas para más tarde –_les dijo la castaña- _debemos irnos, el abuelo quiere verlos._

-_Disculpen, pero, ¿ustedes se conocen?_ –preguntó Yamamoto.

-_Sí, Takeshi Yamamoto _–respondió la rubia sin dar mayores explicaciones.

-_¿Cómo saben nuestros nombres? _–preguntó Gokudera.

-_Ustedes son los guardianes de lo hermano, lo sabemos todo sobre ustedes _–explicó la castaña- _Vámonos._

-_Tsunayami, ¿qué ha pasado últimamente? _–preguntó Reborn.

-_Nada relevante, todos hemos estado muy ocupados con la ceremonia, hace como seis días una Famiglia intentó atacarnos pero los destruimos sin problemas, unos cuantos escaparon, pero Sofía regresó hoy de acabarlos._

-_Ya veo._

_-Mamma y papà están bien, creo que los otros también, ahora Spanner y Shoichi trabajan con nosotros, y el abuelo estuvo resfriado hasta hace poco, nada serio._

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguida por todos los demás, cuando llegaron a la salida algo les impedía pasar, Tsumi se acercó hacia un costado, mostró su anillo y se inclinó para que sus ojos quedaran perfectamente visibles, se escuchó un leve ruido y ya pudieron pasar, fuera había dos autos y una limusina parqueadas.

-_Bien, ustedes van en esa, Reborn imaginé que preferirías tu auto así que ordené que lo trajeran _–comunicó la castaña.

-_Si_

Sin decir otra palabra el asesino subió a uno de los autos estacionados y en menos de diez segundos se perdió de vista.

Los chicos contemplaban la limusina con cierto asombro, pero un ruido los distrajo.

-_¡Idiota bájame! –exclamó Tsunayami, flotando tres metros por encima de suelo._

-_Kufufufu ¿segura? –rió Mukuro._

-_¡Bájame!_

-_Como quieras._

La chica cayó al suelo con gracia y sin lastimarse de ninguna forma.

-_¿Sabes? Eres muy infantil Mukuro, madura –_dijo acercándose.

-_¿De verdad? _–cuando la chica estuvo cerca le tomó el rostro y, para mayor sorpresa de todos, que ya se extrañaban de extraño comportamiento de peliazul, le plantó un beso, y para hacer aún más grande la sorpresa la chica no se apartó, si no que acarició la mejilla del peliazul.

-_¿Conduces o conduzco? _–preguntó ella.

-_Yo lo hago._

Sin dar ninguna clase de explicación, ambos se subieron a un deportivo negro y partieron a toda velocidad, Reborn también subió a su auto, y se largó, sólo quedaron Natasha, Tsuna y sus guardianes que aún no salían de la sorpresa, la rubia subió a la limusina.

-_¿Qué esperan? ¿Piensan ir a pie? _–los apremió.

-¿Qué-qué fue eso? –tartamudeó Tsuna, ya en japonés.

-Si quieres explicaciones pídeselas a Tsunayami, a mí no me preguntes nada, no me voy a meter en asuntos ajenos –respondió Natasha.

-P-pero…

-Cuando lleguemos le preguntas, ahora suban, o nos retrasaremos, teniendo en cuenta que esos tres conducen muy deprisa ya lo estamos.

Sólo entonces los chicos subieron a la limusina, esta arrancó y partió, a una velocidad no precisamente lenta.

-Vamos muy rápido, a este paso más bien nosotros llegaremos primero que los demás –comentó Tsuna.

-Te equivocas, Reborn modifica sus autos para que alcancen los 400km/h, Tsumi aprendió eso de él, así que hace lo mismo, y Mukuro no se les queda atrás.

-¿De dónde se conocen? –preguntó Chrome.

-Larga historia, que la cuente la jefa, es cosa de ella si quiere o no.

-¿Por qué no habría de querer? –esta vez fue Yamamoto.

-No es una bonita historia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar? –quiso saber Gokudera.

-Unos quince minutos…

-¿Por qué hablas japonés? –preguntó Tsuna.

-Hablo varios idiomas, ustedes hablan italiano.

-Reborn nos enseñó, eso no fue nada bonito.

-No lo dudo.

El primero en llegar a la mansión fue el asesino, y un par de minutos después la chica castaña y el peliazul.

-_Espero que no tarden, no soy muy paciente que digamos_.

-_Eso ya lo sabemos _–apuntó el peliazul.

-_No te inquietes, no creo que tarden mucho _–dijo el pelinegro.

-_¡León! ¡Qué lindo que te has puesto! _–corrió a acariciar al camaleón que le lamió la mejilla a modo de respuesta.

Efectivamente, luego de poco tiempo, ocho minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos para ser más exactos, la limusina negra arribó a la cochera de la mansión y de ella bajaron Tsunayoshi sus guardianes y Natasha, esta última se acercó y le susurró algo al oído a la castaña, que casi no escucharon y menos entendieron.

-_Bienvenidos a la Sede Principal Vongola, el abuelo va a enviar a alguien a mostrarles sus habitaciones, por el momento sólo no hagan ningún destrozo que pueda afectarla la ceremonia, o sea, no se acerquen al jardín este _–en lo que la chica hablaba un hombre vestido con traje se acercó corriendo.

-_D-décima, la h-he estado buscand-do por todas partes_.

-¿_Hum? ¿Qué pasa?_

-¡_El Señor Strauss, está aquí!_

-_¿Qué quiere?_

-_No lo sé, sólo demandó hablar con usted o con el Noveno._

-¿_Pero el abuelo no…?_

-_¡El noveno está muy ocupado y dijo que no podía recibir a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia!_

-_¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?_

_-Cerca de veinte minutos._

-_¡Maldición! ¡Tsuna, vienes conmigo! _–agarró al chico y lo arrastró hacia adentro.

La mansión por dentro era aún más majestuosa de lo que Tsuna se lo esperaba, sin embargo, su hermana no determinó nada de eso, sólo lo arrastraba a él, cuando al fin se detuvieron estaban al frente de una puerta.

-Escúchame bien Tsuna, tengo asuntos que tratar con el tipo de ahí adentro, pero es mejor que comiences a tratar tú también a la gente, no hables mucho, sólo saluda y si él te pregunta algo, que es obvio que va a hacer, no interrumpas y siéntate en el sofá.

Sin más entraron, la puerta daba a un despacho, una oficina, simple y elegante, bonita a opinión de Tsunayoshi, dentro había un hombre de unos cincuenta años y traje entero.

-_Buenas tardes Señor Strauss, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes inevitables –saludó la chica cortésmente._

-_Descuide señorita Vongola, no es nada, ¿puedo suponer que este es el señor Tsunayoshi?_

-_Mucho gusto _–saludó Tsuna.

-_El gusto es mío décimo, permítame estrechar su mano gemelos en el poder de la Familia Vongola, cosas como estas no se ven todos los días _–dijo levantándose y estrechando la mano de Tsuna.

-_Me gustaría saber entonces ¿a qué se debe el motivo de su visita? El Noveno no me informó._

-_Claro me trae aquí…_

Tsunayoshi dejó de poner atención, todo era demasiado nuevo para él, Reborn había intentado prepararlo para esto y aun así sentía que no encajaba, bastaba echarle un mirada a Tsunayami para notar la diferencia, ella sabía lo que debía hacer, cómo actuar, cómo tatar a la gente, en cambio él no sabía nada, nada de nada.

-_En resumen, ¿usted vino hasta aquí sólo para reclamar que Vongola invadió su territorio? _–la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-_Así es._

-_¿Se da cuenta de con quién está hablando?_

-_Con una maldita chiquilla que se cree la gran cosa sólo por ser la heredera Vongola _–hasta ahí llegó toda la cortesía del hombre, Tsunayoshi creyó que su hermana se enfadaría, pero no, sólo sonrió divertida.

-_Quizá, pero a partir de mañana no le gustaría tenerme como enemiga, además, no veo razón para exaltarse por una pequeñez cómo esa._

-_Pero…_

-_Y como ya no hay más de que hablar, le sugeriría que se retire, todos por aquí estamos muy ocupados._

El hombre salió hecho un huracán, tirando la puerta de la oficina.

-Malditos hipócritas –soltó Tsunayami rompiendo el silencio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-"Permítame estrechar su mano" "Cosas como estas no se ven todos los días" –remedó- todo es una maldita farsa, sólo esperan la mejor oportunidad para apuñalarte por la espalda, aunque la verdad no sé porque me quejo, es lo normal, esta es la mafia, así que mejor acostúmbrate Tsuna, no confíes en nadie por una primera impresión.

-Pero…

-Es sólo una advertencia, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Pero yo no quiero estar en la mafia…

-¿Entonces qué diablos haces aquí? Acéptalo Tsuna, quieras o no ya estas hasta el cuello en la mafia, lo mejor que puedes es aceptarlo, además, como dijo el abuelo eres la persona indicada para cambiar todo esto.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

-Sé todo sobre ti y tus guardianes, tengo los recuerdos del futuro, y sé todo sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente.

-¿Por qué tienes los recuerdos del futuro?

-Mi yo estaba viva y me los trasmitió.

-Jamás te vimos.

-Jamás me mostré que es diferente, mis estudios no estaban completos, así que el abuelo no me permitía involucrarme en nada, jamás intervine directamente, hasta hace poco.

-Por cierto, ¿qué diablos tienes con Mukuro?

-El pasado se queda en el pasado.

Tsunayoshi recordó la palabras de Reborn, pero aun así preguntó- ¿Y el presente?

-Acaba de convertirse en pasado.

-¡Hey!

-Olvídalo, el abuelo quiere vernos, vamos.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, salió de la habitación, su hermano la siguió presuroso para evitar perderse en el enorme lugar, caminaron en silencio, hasta que en el último piso entraron a la biblioteca, Timoteo Vongola, que se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papeles, levantó la cabeza al verlos entrar.

-Abuelo –saludó Tsumi.

-Mis queridos nietos, ¿Cómo han estado?

-Estoy bien viejo, ya lo sabes.

-Bien abuelo ¿y tú? –preguntó cortésmente Tsuna.

-¿Para qué llamabas? –preguntó la chica sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Sólo quería reafirman mi oferta hacia Tsunayoshi, el puesto está disponible.

-P-pero… ¿y mi hermana?

-En realidad, su función en la familia es otra, casi igual a la tuya, e igual de importante, pero otra, sólo iba a asumir la posición de jefe porque tú te negaste, por supuesto, si aceptas, siempre contarás con su ayuda y la mía.

-Entonces, ¿no voy a tener que encargarme de todo?

-No, yo me encargo de la mitad –respondió la castaña.

-¿Qué dices Tsunayoshi? ¿Aceptas?

-Yo…

-Será mejor que lo hagas, si no, créeme que no me volverás a ver en la vida.

-No lo amenaces Tsunayami.

-No lo hago, simplemente digo la verdad.

-Yo…

Silencio, un silencio agobiante y para nada agradable.

-Yo… Está bien.

-¡Bien! Entonces está decidido, así no tendré que participar en la ceremonia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero dijiste qué…!

-Tranquilo Tsunayoshi, ella va a estar ahí, TIENE que.

-No es justo, odio esas cosa –bufó la chica.

-Mejor que te acostumbres, a partir de mañana no vas a poder escaparte tan fácilmente, por cierto, mira esto –Timoteo le tendió un documento por encima del escritorio.

Tsunayami lo leyó rápidamente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué opinas? –preguntó el hombre.

-No me extraña, era de esperarse

-¿Tú qué harías?

-Supongo que accedería, manipular al gobierno es más fácil cuando tiene deudas con la Famiglia.

-Perdón, pero ¿qué pasa? –preguntó curioso Tsuna.

-Nada anormal, el gobierno necesita dinero, y nos está pidiendo.

-Eso es… ¿normal?

-Más de lo que crees, Tsuna, apenas pagan y ya vuelven a pedir, es un ciclo que no se rompe, pero es mejor así, los tenemos en la palma de la mano.

-Si gustan pueden retirarse chicos –les recordó Timoteo- eso era todo lo que tenía que hablar con ustedes, Tsunayami, asegúrate que nadie trasnoche hoy, no sería bueno que mañana estén cansados.

-Claro

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la chica le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su abuelo esté le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Este lugar es muy grande –comentó Tsuna luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-Una vez que conoces cada rincón te das cuenta de que en realidad no, además, acostúmbrate, pronto vivirás aquí.

-Si… Nee-chan, cuéntame de tu vida.

-No es necesario, nada interesante, mejor cuéntame tu.

-No, yo quiero saber de ti, no sé nada, además, tú pareces saber todo de mí, no hay nada que contar.

-Te equivocas, quiero saberlo desde tu punto de vista, quiero saber de Sasagawa Kyoko, de tu escuela, porque no creo que merezcas el apodo de "Dame", deberías quitarte esa mascara.

-¿Cómo sabes que esto es una máscara? Y no sería divertido, es más fácil vivir así que siendo inteligente.

-Simplemente lo sé, lo veo en ti, y no lo creo.

-Sí.

-Haremos una apuesta, yo voy a regresar contigo después de esto, y voy a ir a la escuela, así que me vas a mostrar tu verdadera personalidad, y ya veremos quién tiene razón.

-Cómo quieras…

-Entonces… ¿te gusta Sasagawa Kyoko?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Ella tiene muchos chicos detrás, no es necesario que yo me sume.

-Pero si no lo haces la perderás.

-Quizá, pero si voy a estar involucrado en todo esto es mejor así ¿no crees?

-No, al igual que tú, ella y la otra chica Haru Miura también están hasta el cuello de la mafia, no es algo de lo que puedas librarlas, y estoy segura de que ellas no lo querían así, más Kyoko, que tiene a su hermano en esto.

-Aun así, preferiría que dejaran de relacionarse conmigo.

-No intentes mentirme, lo noto, no quieres eso, y te dolería si lo hicieran.

-Suficiente acerca de mí, ¿qué tienes con Mukuro?

-Una promesa, no lo voy a dejar sólo.

-Tiene a Chrome.

-Lo de Chrome, es diferente, él la vez más como una protegida que cómo otra cosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la mafia?

-Desde que me vine de Japón.

-Cuándo presentaste a la chica rubia, dijiste "una de mi guardianes" ¿Quiere decir que también tiene guardianes? ¿Y anillos?

-Sí –levantó la mano mostrando un anillo dorado.

-¿Mismos atributos?

-Sí.

En ese momento se escuchó un leve explosión en el jardín, en dirección a la ventana más cercana, Tsunayami, asomó la cabeza y le gritó a un par de chicos que si lo hacían lo iban a pagar caro, con eso se calmó todo.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-Ricardo Di Gennaro, y Jun Wen, Sol y Tormenta, se la pasan peleando, par de idiotas.

-Cuanto amor.

-Lo sé –sonrió.

Sin que Tsuna se diera cuenta, había llegado al lado opuesto de la mansión, se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

-Esta es tu habitación –indicó ella- has lo que quieras, la cena es a las siete treinta, y a las nueve se apaga todo, el abuelo quiere que todo el mundo pueda descansar, al menos por hoy.

-Vale.

-Ciao.

-Adiós.

La chica caminó tranquilamente, cuando se topó a una de las sirvientas le solicitó que comunicara las órdenes de Timoteo, y sin más se encaminó a su habitación.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta, y se lanzó en la cama a dormir un rato, también ella descansaría un rato.

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando sintió algo caer a su lado.

-Necesito dormir, de verdad Mukuro.

-No pretendía perturbar tus sueños liebe*.

-Sei nur still.

-Ich weiß, auch schlafen.

-Guten Nacht.

-Kufufufu, ¿y mi beso de buenas noches?

La chica levantó la cara y lo besó suavemente.

-¿Feliz?

-No mucho, pero mejor.

-Ya cállate de una buena vez.

El resto del día transcurrió sin prisa, la cena fue una completa locura, Tsunayoshi y los demás conocieron a los restante guardianes de la chica, Ricardo, Jun, Gokudera y Hibari comenzaron a pelear, hasta que mágicamente, Tsumi, Natasha y Sofía los calmaron y se fueron a dormir todo con cierto trauma, como había dicho la castaña, a las nueve en punto casi todo el edificio quedó sin luz, todos bebían dormir, mañana sería un día de locos…

* * *

*Querida

-Sólo cállate.

-Lo sé, también quiero dormir.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben críticas, cumplidos, tomatazos, amenazas o cualquier cosa de esa, ahí abajo

Cuídense!


End file.
